1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image improvement method, and more particularly, to a method of improving image quality by restoring a lost signal element of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image-acquiring technology has been advanced and a display apparatus has been developed recently, there is an increasing demand for a high-quality image acquiring technology. As a method of acquiring a high-quality image, diverse researches are conducted for a technology to restore a loss of an image signal, which may occur in an image processing process.
Conventionally, in order to restore a loss of an image signal, a method of strengthening remaining signals has been employed. In the case of a method of strengthening remaining signals, detailed signal elements may not be generated. Additionally, noise may be emphasized, or an image may become visually unnatural.